You're Not Me
by Money100
Summary: My attempt at this. No one understands what Seto goes through. A song-fic. Enjoy and review.


**Hey guys. Let me just say what everybody here is thinking. A newbie? What the hell? And stuff like that. But I resent,y got interesting in Yu-Gi-Oh and want to know more about the characters and stuff. So if anybody is willing to tell me more, I'd like that very much. Anyway, this is a songfic. I was doing one of my random searching, and found this song that reminds me of Seto Kaiba. Hope it's good.**

You're Not Me!

Seto was looking out at the city. He saw Yugi and his friends running around, probably off to help one of them with a problem. He turned away. He hated seeing other gaving great fun with their _friends._ Kaiba hated that word. Not because he didn't like people. He loved hanging around people. He just... He didn't know. Whenever he hung out with people, they expected him to pay for whatever they were buying, or they wanted his autograph. He _was_ the richest boy in Japan after all.

"It's all that stupid Yugi's fault."

Seto knew it wasn't Yugi's fault, but he was just so angry. Every time he saw Yugi and his friends, it just put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. And that was pretty much the whole day. Seto sighed and walked to his desk and sat at the computer. He looked at the computer screen blankly. His schedule for the next five days was on the screen. It amazed him that he managed to care for his brother _and_ attend school. Most kids Seto's age would be thrilled at having so much money, and owning the biggest company in Asia, but Seto was different. He hated it. It brought too much attention to him. He often wished that he could just be normal. Like every other kid. Makuba tried to help, but it wasn't much use. He was still depressed on the inside. He didn't have many friends. Maybe one or two? Not counting his brother. But he knew they weren't really his friends. They were just using him for the money. Seto sat back in the chair. He began to web surf Online, trying to find something to do. He saw that he had about 200 emails, but he'll check that later. Eventually, he came to some rock music. He read through the list of songs, until he sound the song he wanted to listen to. He grabbed his eatbuds from his pocket and plugged them into the side of the computer, then he put the earbuds in his ears and hit 'play'.

 _You think I got it all_

 _Everyone thinks I've got it made will_

 _How come my only friends are the ones I pay_

 _On one understands, what I would do to change my life, for just one day_

 _Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)_

 _Or tell me what to do_

 _How things would be, if you were in my shoes_

 _Cuz you're not me_

 _You know what I need, and it's not another serenade_

 _I get so tired of all the things you say_

 _So give me what I want_

If you only would

I'd gladly throw this all away

 _Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)_

 _Or tell me what to do_

 _Or things would be if, you were in my shoes_

 _Cuz you're not me_

 _Please take me as I am (take me as I am)_

 _This isn't what I planned_

 _But I don't expect, that you can understand_

 _Cuz you're not me_

 _I know you think you're being noise, but spare me all your lame advice_

 _Time to play my hand and role the dice_

 _Everybody's got their price_

 _For far too long I've been denied_

 _I'm making my move so just step aside_

 _No one can say I never tried, to do everything to get back my pride_

 _Hey, you were never be_

 _Why can't you see_

 _That you're not me (me, me, me, me, me, me, me)_

 _Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)_

 _Or tell me what to do (tell me what to do)_

 _Or how things were be, if you were in my shoes_

 _Cuz you're not me_

 _Please help me if you can (help me if you can)_

 _This isn't what I planned (this isn't what I planned)_

 _But I don't expect that, you can understand_

 _Cuz you're not me_

Seto sighed as the music came to an end. It reminded him of himself in so many ways. Many people thought he was being rude, just because he can. But that wasn't true. He was like that because of what he had. And to be honest, he never wanted any of it. It was his father who had given him the money and moved away to America, leaving Makuba with him. Seto had to grow up at a really young age. It wasn't until Jr. Heard the doors open, that he realized he had tears coming from his eyes.

"Big Brother?"

Makuba asked as he stepped into Seto's office.

"What?"

He said a little too harshly then he would've liked. Makuba ignored this and stepped into the room.

"Are you okay?"

The small boy asked. Seto sighed. He loved that little kid. And that kid was the only one who adored him, wanted to be around him.

"Yes Makuba. I'm fine."

Seto said as he looked back at the computer screen. He was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned to mee Makuba hugging him.

"I love you Big Brother."

Seto smiled faintly.

"Whatever..."

He said as he allowed the small boy climb onto his lap. At least there wS one person that didn't just stayed around for his money. Makuba was the only one that truly loved him. With or without all the money a fame. And that was all Seto needed.

 **Okay that's it. If it sucks, I'll type it up again. But I hope I did good. Remember, I'm new to this. Tell me what you guys think of it. and if it's good enough. Okay that's it I'm going. If you think I should write more in this archives, let me know. And if anybody wants to give me knowledge about Yu-Gi-Oh, please send in a PM. Okay, review.**


End file.
